Sherlock and the Sister
by EvelynnSand
Summary: 3/5 Sherlock meets Chloe, but who does she remind him of? MUST read the first 2 stories first! Rated T- Paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Millya

She walked down the road on her way into work, minding her own business when suddenly he walked straight into her as he threw himself into a cab

almost taking her with him. As she stumbled back another man caught her and helped her stay upright he apologised for his friends burliness, then

followed the other man into the cab.

She thought nothing much else of it apart from the initial how rude thought but as she arrived at work she saw the same two men at the reception, the

nice man tapped the rude one and they glanced at her, as she pressed the button for the lift she saw them hurry over

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you just say that we're with you and as soon as I get to where I need to go I'll leave you alone" said the rude one

"It alright harry" she said to the security guard next to the lift

"They're with me"

The lift doors pinging

Why have I just done that? She thought these two could be trying to blow the bank up or something and I've just let them in!

The lift doors shut on them

"Thank you very much" said the shorter man

"Say thank you Sherlock"

"Why?"

"Why? Well because this very kind young lady has just got us further than the front desk which is better than you've done all week, so some gratitude

might be nice"

He spoke to the tall man like a mother talks to a small child

"Thank you" he said

"Well done Sherlock"

"That's quite alright, but been's as I've just let you in may I ask who you've come to see?"

"We're here to see Mr. Henderson"

said the smaller man

"Oh?"

"Yes, he killed his wife"

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Umm- well if you say so"

The doors pinged

"This is Mr. Henderson's floor"

She got out of the lift

"Follow me"

"Why?" Sherlock asked

"Because I'm Mr. Henderson's PA"

"Ohh good see John I said we should follow her"

"Actually Sherlock, I think you'll find I did"

The bickering continued the whole way down the hallway.

She stopped at a door and led them in

"Who do I say is here to see him?"

"Just Sherlock Holmes and John Watson will do"

"Oh will it now" she replied sarcastically

She knocked then poked her head through the door

"Sir a Mr. Holmes and Watson would like to see you"

"Oh would they now? Well you'd best send them in" the man behind the desk said to her

"Go on then" she said as she held the door open to them

"Oh Millya, grab me a coffee Would you darling, would either of you two chaps like a coffee as well?"

"No we're fine" Sherlock interjected

Millya closed the door and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee

On her way back she saw 4 or 5 police men barge into her bosses office as she ran through the door she saw her boss being arrested

"Mr. Daniel Henderson I am arresting you for the murder of your wife Colleen, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense as

anything you do say may be given in evidence against you, do you understand?" said the plain clothes copper

"Millya you can err take the rest of the day off darling" Daniel said to her as he was being taken from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

MILLYA POV.

I sat down and for some reason burst into tears the nice man- John Watson came over and consoled me while the other Mr. Holmes spoke to the policemen,

as I left I heard a woman at the desk asking for me so I wandered over

"Is someone looking for me Rachel?" I said to the receptionist

"Yes this lady here wanted a word"

"How can I help you madam?"

"I've just seen Daniel put into a police car-"

"Hold on" I led her away from the reception and over to the seating

"How do you know Daniel?"

"I'm his girlfriend, has he not mentioned me? He's mentioned you, that's how I knew who to ask for, anyway what's happened?!"

"To be completely honest with you..."

"Oh Chloe, sorry Chloe Jones"

"To be honest with you Chloe I really don't know I went to make the coffee then when I came back he was being taken away, I really don't think I can help you, I'm so sorry"

"Oh it's ok don't worry, I'll go down to the station and ask there, but thank you"

She got up and left the building I slumped down in the sofa Why was I lying? I knew why and how so why didn't I say? And anyway Daniel had a girlfriend? Since when? He was married, some people?!

I got up just as I saw Mr. Holmes and John coming out of the lift

"Oh John" I called out as I walked over

"I've just spoken to Daniels girlfriend-"

"Daniel had a girlfriend?" Mr. Holmes said quizzically

"That's what I thought"

"Where did she go?"

"She said she was going to the police station to see him"

"Oh come on then"

"What? Where?"

"To the station"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because you know what she looks like, now come on"

I was hurried out and into a cab

"Why would I want to come with you?"

"Because your boss has just been arrested, and you have the day off, probably a bit longer like 25 years... unless you get another job of course, which you would, because you hate where you live and you desperately want to move into London, although you were in London last night as you walked past my front door but I've never seen you before so was it a drunken one night stand, a sober one night stand or an informal arrangement that you have started recently with someone?"

He said so quickly I was wandering how he had had time to think of all those things, he had barely spoken to me and he knew everything about me, it was the most alluring thing I have ever seen or heard in all my life.

"Oh umm well it was kind of just why not? Dom's a good friend and he has fancied me for ages so I didn't think it was anything too awful" "oh well that's your business isn't it"

"Well you told me it!"

"No I implied it, I never said it"

"Well same thing"

He stared at me open mouthed

"I'm going to pretend that you never said that" John laughed

"The thing is with Sherlock, Millya is that he is incredibly offensive to everyone, but gets hurt if they critisise or hurt him back"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Sherlock you sulk"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, you sulk then you go to see molly, moan at her, borrow some unwanted body parts then put then in the fridge between the butter and the cheese!"

"Oh John will you let that go! I did not poison you!"

"No the half dissected Human Heart leaking on my cheese did!"

"Ok ok!" I said holding up my hands "can we stop talking about hearts and cheese now or you'll be talking about the fact that I will have vomited all over you both!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate cheese and suffer from shock vomiting that's why!"

"How boring"

"Excuse me?"

The taxi stopped outside Scotland yard and the three of them walked in

"Well who dosn't like blood, organs and a fermented cream snack-"

I held out my arm to stop Sherlock from talking and bent over holding my mouth

"Can someone get a bucket!" John called as he bent over next to me A lady from behind the desk came with a bin and her and john walked me to the bathroom and Sherlock walked off in the other direction

I was sat on the floor in the toilet and john handed me a bottle of water

"Thanks"

"What's this condition you have then?"

"Well I was pregnant about 18 months ago and I suffered really badly with morning sickness but I lost the baby at just over 3 months and since then I've not been able to get rid of the sickness, anything can set me off, just like I was pregnant but I'm not"

"That is incredibly strange, I've never heard of anyone suffering from that?"

"Why would you?"

"Oh sorry I'm a doctor Dr. John Watson"

"Oh yes we haven't done anything formal have we? I'm Millya Colepski, quickest Czech longhand typist this side of Prague"

"Ha-ha well I'll have to see that to believe it!"

"Well its true so you can see as much as you want"

"Well maybe I'll take you up on that"

"You'd be more than welcome" I smiled at him

"May I say that you have a very clear English accent, I wouldn't have known you weren't English"

"Oh thank you, I've been trying really hard to lose the accent, it helps with the job, if people think your English they think you can spell, strange I know but its true"

"Oh well that dosn't seem fair, I mean you have to forget your heritage for a job?"

"I'm not forgetting it, I just show my English side, my home is decorated in Czech fashions and I still speak Czech when I talk to my mama back in Prague"

"You slipped there"

"Well just to show you that I'm still proud!"

"Ha-ha"

We walked out of the bathroom and met Mr. Holmes in the foyer,

"No one's telling me anything, what this girlfriend look like?"

"Mr. Holmes" Daniels girlfriend called out to him and she walked over


	3. Chapter 3

SHERLOCK POV.

She wore tweed high waisted shorts a shirt and blazer with brogue effect heeled shoes, her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she wore large framed glasses, her eyes, they were such a deep blue, but they were so defined, I racked my brains where have I seen those eyes before? But I was skirting round the answer, I didn't want to tell myself, remind myself of her. Janey. She had Janey's eyes.

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes?"

"That's the girl who said she was Mr. Henderson's girlfriend" Millya interjected

"Oh I'm not by the way, I was just with your friendly detective Lestrade? And he pointed at you through the window, I needed to speak with you

Sherlock, you don't mind if I call you Sherlock do you?"

"Oh well I do a bit"

"Well, tough luck Sherlock, I know too much about you to call you Mr. Holmes, it feels wrong"

"Ha! What do you know about me?" I scoffed

"Well I know you're a consulting detective, you live with John at 221b Baker Street, you have been investigating Mrs. Henderson's murder for the last

week and that this morning you had her husband arrested"

"So you've been stalking me"

"I also know that you worked with, slept with and killed my big sister"

I pulled her away from john and Millya and over to the sofa by the doors

"That's an incredibly stupid thing to say in a police station"

"Well I needed you to know that you could trust me"

"And can I?"

"I'm standing here conversing happily with the man that killed my sister, if that's not trust then I don't know what is" she whispered

"Talking about that, how did you know I killed her"

"She told me, well she told me she was going to ask you to kill her and after she was found dead six months ago I could only assume that you did"

"Well I couldn't say no could I?"

"Precisely, now can I please talk to you about what I came here to talk to you about?"

"Yes but not here" I spun round

"John take Millya home or whatever I'll see you later, come on lets go"

I walked her out and round the corner to a cafe

"So I never caught your name?" I asked her

"Sorry I'm Chloe Jones"

"Ahh! Your baby Chloe! Sorry I had forgotten that Janey had a sister"

"And a brother, don't forget Alecs"

"Hold on, Alecs Jones? Spelt cs not x?"

"Yeah that's the one"

"Works for MI6?"

"Umm yeah? Do you know him?"

"Well I know an Alecs Jones who works at MI6 but I didn't know Janey's brother was Alecs Jones who works at MI6"

"Oh yeah, my big brother Ally he loves it there"

"You're a bit of a top family aren't you? Janey worked for the PM, Alecs for MI6 and you?"

"I work for the PM too, well indirectly, I'm his Eastern Europe PA"

"Which is?"

"I work with the ambassadors in the UK from various countries in Eastern Europe, I work with our ambassadors there and accompany the PM when he

visits those countries"

"You must be very busy, there's a lot of countries in Eastern Europe!"

"Yeah but what do I really have to do? If there's a problem their ambassador in the UK consults me, or our ambassador over there consults me, and I

just pass them through to whoever is best to handle the problem, and I get free holidays to some of the most beautiful places on the planet, and there

aren't that many countries in eastern Europe!"

"What is it, 14?"

"22 actually, we use the EU's divisions not the UNs"

"Oh, but still 22 countries?!"

"It's not that bad, when I tell people that its 22 languages that usually gets them"

"22 languages! What are you a machine?!"

"Coming from the most amazing detective in the world! I'm Flattered!"

"You're flattered! I'm impressed!"

"Ha-ha, you've seriously relaxed since I told you I was Janey's baby sister"

"Well, I know I can trust you don't I?"

"Yes yes you do" she smiled at me

"Right Sherlock down to business, I'm off to Cyprus tomorrow so I thought it best to do this now before I go away, about a month ago I found this

parcel in a drawer at my office" she pulled out a padded envelope from her bag

"It was addressed to you so I haven't opened it"

"That's Janey's handwriting"

"Yes it is, there was another envelope with it addressed to me"

She took another envelope from her bag and started to read it

"Dear baby C

One day you will meet the illusive amazing and beautiful man that goes by the name of Sherlock Holmes, when this day comes, I will have been dead

for a while and it will have been him who killed me, don't worry, you'll know why, anyway one day you will hear of him, he will crop up in a conversation

at some point and when that day comes you must find him and give him this envelope, don't go searching for him now, wait until someone tells you

about him, why? Because if he's working then he's stopped wallowing and is over me and believe me sis he needs to be over me to deal with what's in

the envelope, so when you see him ask him if he is, if not get up and never look back, he won't wonder or follow you he'll just carry on then go back at

another time a few months later and ask again, give him the envelope but tell him to look at the note I left him again before he opens it, and he'll know

why, tell him I love him and that I want him to keep an eye on my baby sister and make sure that she's ok now he knows who she is!

All my love and wishes for your future Babe,

JJ xxx

(PS. I hope you had the foresight to read this note aloud to him!)

I laughed I didn't mean to, but it was so nice to hear Janey's sarcastic ways again, and Chloe's voice was just uncanny for her sisters, it was like she

was back in the room with me

"So" she started

"Are you over her?"

I sighed heavily

"Yes" I said shortly

"You sure?"

"Yes" I repeated

"Sure you're sure?"

"Yes!" I made a leap forward for the envelope but she held it back from me

"Give me the envelope Chloe"

"Say please"

"Please"

She hands the envelope over with a laugh

I went to open it

"Whoa! She said to wait, read the note she left you first!"

"Which note?"

"The note she left in the bottom of pot with the teabags in"

"How the heck did you know that?"

"Oh she told me that"

"When she saw me the day before she died, she said that she was going to speak to you but to help you cope she left you a note in The place that no

true English man should ever see"

"Where's that?"

"The bottom of the pot that you keep teabags in! If you can see the bottom it means you have no tea left! And that's a very bad thing"

"Oh right well I think you'll have to give me some lessons in being and Englishman then"

She laughed

"But seriously, she said that you had to look after me, I might be 22 but I've lost my sister, I lost my dad 3 years ago and my mum when I was 4 so I do

need a bit of looking after" she laughed again

"So how much older was Janey than you?"

"Five years, well 4 years and 360 days, ha-ha she always seemed a lot older though I suppose if you lose your mum at eight, it do's cause you to grow

up a little bit, Alecs was 9 but he didn't really know anything back then so Janey took charge, she was great, I mean we had are arguments but

everyone argues especially sisters, but she left when she was 16 to come to into the city she was so intelligent, they let her into university early and

she moved down here Alecs was already at MI6 literally only just but he wasn't at home anymore, luckily my stepmum was there a bit and we met up

often"

"I didn't know your dad married again?"

"Oh no he didn't but when mum died this lady walked into our lives and she was just company for dad or at least that's what we were told, I now know

that dad paid for her but that's by the by, we saw her as a mother figure and although she wasn't always there physically she was always at the end

of a phone"

"Well it's good to have a role model when you're so young"

"Yeah she was just a shame that it's been nearly 2 years since we last spoke, I tried to find her to tell her that Janey had died but I don't know her real

name so I couldn't find her"

"What did you call her"

"Aunt Renee, but of course she's not my aunt and I don't think Renee was her real name"

"It's a shame"

"Yes it is, but no I've got the almost brother in law Sherlock"

"Almost brother in law?"

"Yeah almost, you never married and you couldn't anyway cause she's dead"

"You say that almost to easily"

"People die Sherlock you just have to move on, I know its brash but if I was miserable thinking about how life cheated me of a mother, stole my father

from me and made my sister's man kill her, then I would be a suicidal wreck, and then where would that leave things, I'll tell you what it would leave,

my brother sibling less and orphaned and that's not going to happen, he's dying first we've agreed"

"Oh have you"

We laughed together, I thought about how childish that last sentence was but just how grown up the whole conversation had been it was weird, like a

child was acting the adult because there was no one else left to do it

"Right I'd better be off, need to go back to the office before I leave for Cyprus tomorrow"

"Ahh business trip" I stand up

"No my boyfriends in the air force and is out there at the moment, but its Eurovision tomorrow night so he's sneaking off base to come and watch it with

me"

"Oh and there was me thinking that you were sane"

"Well let's hope you can find that out properly next time we meet"

"Would you like to see me again"

"Yeah I'd really like to get to know you Sherlock, by myself this time, not just what I've been told"

"Ok well take my number and when you fancy a chat just let me know"

I held out a card

"If convenient call me"

She turned it over

"If inconvenient text"

She laughed

"Very good Mr. Holmes, I like that" she smiled at me

"Goodbye Sherlock" she gave me a hug and kissed me gently on the cheek

"Goodbye Chloe, pleasure to meet you"

She walked out the door and hailed a cab, as she got in she waved at me but she had gone before I could wave back.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe that Janey didn't tell me about Chloe, it seems like they were close like they shared everything but Janey didn't tell me, if she was as

open as Chloe said she was then why did she keep secrets from me?

But then again I kept secrets from her, if I didn't it could compromise her safety so perhaps she did have reasons,

I walked out of the cafe and out in the direction of baker street I needed to walk to think, oh I hated that girl she always made me think, think with a

different part of my brain, a part that I didn't like, the emotional part, god I hated that woman, no I didn't I loved her, oh you sound so stupid

Sherlock you don't love anyone, oh but you do, you do and you know that you do,

"Stop it!" I said out loud

"You all right love" a woman asked me

"Yes I'm fine, sorry didn't realise I was talking aloud"

She smiled and walked off

You see what she does to you Sherlock she makes you shout out in a public place oh you crazy fool.

I need to think.

He changed direction and headed for the park and sat down on Janey's bench

Oh Janey you crazy woman what's going on? What's with the envelope? What's with the secrets, what's with your sister has she always been identical

to you? What's with the waiting it's like you're still here showing me the way, oh girl you really do annoy me, you are the only thing I can't work out an

it drives me mad.

JOHN POV.

Sherlock walked into the living room at 221B just after 5pm

"You ok" I asked him

"Yes of course I'm ok, why wouldnt I be ok?"

"It's just I haven't seen you since 10 o'clock this morning and the last time I did see you, you were with a girl claiming to be Janey's sister or at least I

think she was, you didn't let me find out"

"John would you shut up"

He walked over to the mantelpiece and picked up an upturned picture it was of Janey he opened the back took out a piece of paper closed the frame

back up and took the frame and paper into his room and slammed the door.

_'Oi you! Skinny lazy git, _

_I guess by the fact that you're at the bottom of the teabags you haven't left the house since I made you kill me, _

_so get in the shower, get dressed, put a smile on your face and brave the world. _

_I don't want a boyfriend that wallows in self pity for weeks._

_You are stronger than that._

_That's why I love you._

_Always remember that whenever you feel upset or depressed._

_You were the only one for me because my life was cut short._

_Now i know that you waited for me, I found your message, i mean you could have been a little more discrete my darling but thank you._

_ Now listen to me talk to the policeman and get yourself another case ok?_

_You're not going to ignore your long dead girlfriend now are you?_

_No?_ _Good!_ _So go! Shower! Dress! Now!'_

He took the envelope and opened it another note fell out

_' I thought it might be useful at some point, just as a footnote if she's still where she was sent it will take her 4 hours to return. _

_Don't use her Sherlock her time is precious, _

_Sherlock stop waiting you know I'm not coming back this time._

_Have Dinner xxx_

**This is a solid and binding document that contains the relevant information for the deportation of Miss Irene Adler.**

Hold on, where the hell did she get this oh Janey my girl I love you so much!

I kissed the papers and put them back into the envelope then hid it under the bed.


End file.
